The invention relates to removing heat from integrated circuit devices mounted on a support structure.
Integrated circuit devices, such as microprocessors, DRAMs, and ASICs may contain millions of transistors. These integrated circuit devices, which may be bare dies mounted directly on a support structure (e.g., printed wiring boards or ceramic boards) or encapsulated in plastic packages, generate large amounts of heat during operation. Heat increases a device""s electrical resistance which slows down the device and may affect the device""s overall performance. Heat also accelerates wear and tear on the device and may reduce a device""s overall life expectancy. Metal can also cause corrosion of metal liners used in the integrated circuit. Therefore, it is desirable to remove heat from integrated circuit devices and generally keep them as cool as possible during operation.
Integrated circuit devices are also very moisture sensitive. Extended exposure to humidity from the air may allow moisture to seep into the devices and damage them. For example, moisture seeping underneath the protective overcoat (PO) of an integrated circuit device will cause the PO to delaminate. Therefore, it is desirable to encapsulate integrated circuit devices in hermetically sealed packages to protect them from moisture. The packages also protect integrated circuit devices from damage due to physical stress during assembly and testing.
In general, in one aspect the invention relates to a method for removing heat from an integrated circuit device mounted on a support including mounting a thermally conductive cover with a thermally conductive heat dissipating fin structure on the support over the integrated circuit device. The cover is positioned over the integrated circuit device in heat conductive communication with the integrated circuit device. A thermally conductive layer is applied between the cover and the integrated circuit device. The cover is attached to the support to provide a hermetic seal.
In general, in another aspect the invention relates to a method for removing heat from a plurality of integrated circuit devices mounted on a support including mounting a thermally conductive cover on the support over a plurality of integrated circuit devices. The cover is positioned over the integrated circuit devices in heat conductive communication with the integrated circuit devices. A plurality of depressions are formed in the thermally conductive cover such that,the depressions are in heat conductive communication with corresponding integrated circuit devices.
In general, in another aspect the invention relates to a module including a support structure. An integrated circuit device is mounted to the support structure. A thermally conductive cover, including heat dissipating fins, is attached to the support structure in heat conductive communication with the integrated circuit device.
In general, in another aspect the invention relates to an apparatus for removing heat from an integrated circuit device mounted to a support structure. The apparatus includes a thermally conductive cover mounted on a support structure over the integrated circuit device. The cover has a first surface that is adapted to be in heat conductive communication with the integrated circuit device. The cover further includes heat dissipating fins.